


Road Trip

by ecaracap



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Camping, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Oliver plan a cross country road trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. May 24, 2015: Philadelphia, PA

“We should take my car,” Connor says, as he looks at his own laptop, a list of things to bring on a road trip pulled up.

“Why?” Oliver asks, a little more indignantly than he meant to.

“Because my car is bigger,” Connor replies, turning the laptop so he can see, “If we pack a lot of stuff into the SUV, we won’t have to stop as much for food. We might even be able to go camping.”

“Camping?” Oliver says, raising his eyebrows, “We are not going camping.”

Connor looks at him, slightly amused - usually Oliver’s the one trying to convince him to do something he doesn’t want to do, “What’s so bad about camping?”

“Out in the middle of nowhere, bugs everywhere,” Oliver says, looking back to his laptop, “No power…”

Connor can’t help but laugh, “That’s why you don’t want to go camping. You can’t bring your computer.”

“I like working on my computer,” Oliver says with a pout.

“Uh huh,” Connor says, looking back at his laptop, searching up camping sites along their route, “We’re definitely going camping.”


	2. June 1, 2015: Valley Grove, WV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Oliver head out on their first day of their road trip.

They decided to take Oliver’s car on their trip. Well, Oliver decided and slowly but surely convinced Connor that saving money on gas with his hybrid would outweigh anything they could pack. They also decided to leave on June 1st - the first day of the month, the first day of their trip. They had planned to spend about two whole months on the trip, giving them plenty of time to get back before school started again. And while Oliver’s work didn’t exactly like the long vacation time, Oliver assured them he’d have his laptop with him and that he could do work from the road.

So the two of them took off, first heading north before turning and heading south once they hit California. It would give them the opportunity to see the whole country…or most of it.

“This is fun,” Oliver, who is driving first, says as they head out of Pennsylvania into West Virginia.

Connor looks over to him and smiles. Oliver looks so carefree in his t-shirt, shorts and sunglasses. They’ve been through so much together already and even though Connor had wanted to run so many times, he hasn’t. Not yet. And every day he spends with Oliver makes him want to run a little less.

“It is,” Connor agrees with a nod.


	3. June 7, 2015: Wisconsin Dells, WI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Oliver stop for the night in Wisconsin Dells...and make a new "friend".

"See you," Connor says, smiling politely as he closes the door to their little hotel room.

Oliver can't help the smirk that crosses his face as he looks at Connor, who double locks their door, "Making friends?"

"Not exactly," Connor says, coming to lay down next to Oliver on their twin sized bed, "This old guy just starts talking to me in the office when I was getting the Internet password. Then he follows me up the stairs, asking if I wanted to come to his room to get a drink. Didn't even stop when I told him I had a boyfriend."

Oliver snorts softly, carding a hand through Connor's hair, "Does that mean we have plans for later tonight?"

"No!" Connor says forcefully, "Definitely not."

Oliver chuckles, wondering what it must have been about this guy to freak Connor out so much, "Was he a bear?"

"A big one. Hairy," Connor says with a frown, curling into Oliver some more.

"My poor baby," Oliver leans down to kiss away the frown on Connor's lips.


	4. June 15, 2015: Table Rock, WY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The roads of Wyoming aren't quite as interesting as Connor had hoped.

Oliver changes the radio station for the hundredth time and Connor resists the urge to smack his hand away. Oliver's XM radio has saved them from having to channel surf in every new state they pass through, but right now, nothing good seems to be on any channel.

Connor just grips the wheel harder, making a soft frustrated noise. He would like to look out the window, admire the scenery, but everywhere in Wyoming looks exactly like everywhere else in Wyoming.

"Are you alright?" Oliver says, sounding concerned, as he settles on the pop station, "Do you need me to take over?"

"No!" Connor says, a little harsher than he meant to, "I'm fine..."

"You don't sound fine," Oliver says, looking down at his phone, "We should stop soon. Get some dinner."

"As if there's anywhere to stop here," he answers forcefully.

"I mean, I can find one," Oliver says, though he soon frowns as well as he looks at his phone, "But I don't have cell service."

"Oh, that's just fucking great," Connor raises a hand in frustration.

"Don't blame me," Oliver says, reaching over to grab Connor's phone, "It's not my fault."

"I know!" Connor says, handing his phone over, "It's just this place. Wyoming is the fucking worst."


	5. June 29th, 2015: Cedar Crest, NM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor insists they go camping, but Oliver is less than pleased.

"They'll be fine," Connor says as he locks the car, picking up the tent and his sleeping bag, "We even hid our phones in the console."

"I know," Oliver says, picking up his own bags, following Connor to their campsite, "That's not what I'm worried about."

"You just don't want to be without your phone," Connor smirks, walking the very short distance to their campsite, "We can practically see the car from where we sleep."

"I know," Oliver says sadly, setting the things down once they get there. "I just feel naked without it."

"I'd like to feel you naked without it," Connor grins as he sets his things down too, getting out their thankfully easy to set-up tent.

Oliver rolls his eyes, kneeling down to help him, "Not going to happen, babe."

"What? Why?" Connor says with a frown. He stands, pulling out the pop-up tent, rolling it out.

"There's no good place for me to clean up," Oliver takes the other side of the tent, putting the poles in place, "I am not cleaning myself up in a porta potty shared by fifty other people."

"Well, I mean...you could still give me a blowjob or something?" Connor says with a grin.

"If I don't get to come, you don't get to come," Oliver tells him, much more amused than he probably should be.

Connor frowns, getting the spikes they need to nail the tent into the ground, but he just stands there, "We can still go to a hotel, you know..."

"Nope. You wanted to camp. We're going to camp," Oliver says, plucking the spikes out of Connor's hands with a sly smile.


End file.
